The Real World
by Perverted15YrOld
Summary: Jay and his friend find a weird enderman in a stronghold, then Jay randomly blacks out. What happens when he wakes up and finds an attractive girl in his bed? And what happens when he finds out who- or rather what she is exactly? Rated M for sexy times.
1. Enderman?

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 1: Enderman?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or the Mobtalker mod.**

* * *

Hey! I'm Jay and I love this game called Minecraft. You probably know it, but if you don't here's an explanation: You spawn in a world made out of cubes and you basicly just need to survive. There's two bosses: The Wither and The Ender Dragon. When you've defeated The Ender Dragon you've beaten the game, although you can still play on the same world.

* * *

So, one day me and my friend went mining. We were searching for diamonds when we came across a stronghold.

I said: "Well, I guess we can explore it!"

My friend, Kai, said: "Don't you think that's dangerous?"

"Well yeah, but that's what makes it fun. So what are you waiting for?" I said while looking at him.

His face looked scared and he stared at something behind me. I started to turn around when Kai screamed: "DON'T TURN AROUND!"

I stopped turning and looked back at him. I asked: "Why? What's the problem?"

"E-Enderman!" He said, a little bit more quiet this time.

I could tell he meant it, because he was extremely scared.

"Well just don't look at it."

"I-I already did.."

I turned and looked at the enderman. "Why isn't it doing anything?" I said.

After that I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up my face was on my desk. I thought of what happened, but didn't think anything was wrong. I just blacked out I guess.

I saw Kai wasn't in the Skype call anymore. I was probably out for a while. I was kicked from the server for AFK-ing too.

I was hungry so I stood up to go downstairs, but when I turned around I saw a girl in my bed.

She wore a long, black jacket and black stockings. She had a black hat on with enderman eyes on it. She looked kind of tired, so I went downstairs to get a sandwich.

When I was done eating I went back up to check on the girl, but when I came in the room I couldn't find her. She was probably under the bed, so I looked under there. As I thought there she was, with a scared look on her face.

"What are you doing under the bed? It's not like I'm going to hurt you." I said.

"You're lying." The mysterious girl said.

"Why would I be?"

"Because you're human. You hate my kind." The girl stated.

"Well, aren't you human? So I don't see a problem."

"I am not a human."

"Look in the mirror." I say as I gesture her to follow me.

As she slowly came out from under the bed, I could see she was very tall.

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

"Andr. My name is Andr."

"Nice to meet you Andr. My name's Jay by the way. The mirror is over here." I say as I walked into the bathroom.

"What is a mirror?" The girl, Andr, asked.

"What..?", I asked, "You dont know what a mirror is?"

"No..", Andr said, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No.. but I mean.."

"So where's that mirror thing?" She cut me off.

"Oh, uhh yeah. Over here."

Andr looked in the mirror, and she couldn't believe what she saw. She touched her face and looked at her arms. Andr turned to me with a face of fear saying: "What happened to me?"

"I don't know", I said, "I blacked out when me and my friend were trying to get past an enderman. When I woke up, you were here laying in my bed."

When Andr heard that, she became even more worried.

"What? Are you the guy that looked me in my eyes?!" She asked.

l noticed she was getting angry now.

"You? You're not in a game! You're just a girl dressed up like an enderman." I said.

Andr clearly didn't accept that answer.

"I'm not an enderman.. I'm an enderWOMAN.. Are you blind? Can't you see?!" I was shocked when I heard that.

"You're lying. You can't be from there." I said while slowly backing away from Andr.

I looked at her eyes and I saw they were purple. I started to panic slighty, realising my mistake.

"Please don't hurt me." I was almost crying as I got cornered.

My eyes started to water, but I built up the courage to say: "Why are you here?"

She walked up to me. It was uncomfortable and I got more scared by the second.

Andr kneeled down to come to my height.

"Why would I hurt you." My eyes were closed the entire time.

"What did you do to me to make me want to hurt you?" Andr asked.

I put my hands in front of my eyes and peeked through my fingers. Don't look at her eyes, was all I could think of.

"I looked at you." Andr started laughing.

"And why would I do anything to you for that?"

"Y-you're an enderma-woman." I said.

"And? That doesn't mean I'm bad." I tried to hide my eyes and quickly put my sleeve in front to dry them. I sat on my bed and I talked with Andr for a while.

"So you're not sure how you got here?" I asked.

"I've told you already, I looked at you and your friend and I just fell over." Andr answered.

"When I woke up I was in your bed and I was scared. I hid under your bed to feel safer."

When we were done talking I asked Andr if she would like to get ice cream.

"What is this 'ice cream' thing you're talking about?"

"If you come you'll find out." Andr decided to come with me and we went to the ice cream car.

"Who are all these humans Jay? Do you know them?"

"No." I answered.

"Are they not hostile?"

"No."

"Jay help! There's one coming over to us!" Andr yelled at me. I saw Kai walking over to us.

"Yo man, what happened yesterday?" Kai asked.

"And who's this sexy girl?" I looked over to Andr. She looked scared.

"I blacked out yesterday. And this is.." I looked over at Andr for confirmation. She nodded.

"This is Andr. She's the enderman we looked at."

"Haha, funny joke." Kai said.

"I'm serious Kai."

"Yeah, sure." Kai looked at Andr.

"She does look like one. She's tall and wearing black stuff."

"Okay Kai, but can we discuss this later please. I'm trying to show Andr what ice cream is."

"Okay, your house at 3 P.M.?"

"Sure man." Andr was relieved that he left, but I could see she was still uncomfortable.

"So what flavor do you want? Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?"

"What's a vanilla?"

"It's vanilla."

"But what does it taste like?"

"Like vanilla." I couldn't think of an explanation at that moment.

"And what's a strawberry?"

"It's a sweet red berry." Couldn't think of anything better.

"I want the chocolate one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I asked the guy for two chocolate ice creams. I gave one to Andr as I paid.

"How do you eat this?"

"Just lick it."

"What?"

"Lick it." I started eating my ice cream. Andr stared at me and tried to eat it too. When we finished our ice creams we went back home.

It was almost 3 P.M. and I knew Kai would almost come. We sat on the couch and talked until Kai would come. When he came I went to open the door and Andr was waiting at the couch.

"Hey man!" Kai said.

"Hey." He came in and I grabbed a chair for him to sit on.

We just talked about random things until this question came up: "So you're saying you're an enderwoman. That means you can teleport, right?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I can teleport. Although I'd rather not just do it here."

But as I wanted to see it too, I said: "Pleeeeaaaaseeee?"

"Okay, but just once. And only if you never do that again."

"Okay, where are you teleporting?"

"You will see." Andr stood up from the couch. And she was gone.

"Andr? Are you there?"

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!" I fell of my chair screaming.

"Did I scare you?"

"NEVER AGAIN. Please?" Andr and Kai were laughing while I stood up.

"It's getting late, I'm going to make dinner. Kai are you staying?"

"Yeah, ofcourse! Free food you know!"

I smiled when Andr asked: "What are we going to eat?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs."

"A what? Is that your language for Steak or Porkchop?" I forgot she didn't know our world before this.

"No, spaghetti are like thick yellow strings."

"Ew, I don't want strings for food."

"Okay, then you'll just starve." I went to the kitchen to make the spaghetti and meatballs.

When I served it I heard Andr say: "Those aren't strings."

"I didn't say they were strings, I said they looked like them."

Then me and Kai started to eat and Kai said: "This is so good." With his mouth full of spaghetti. I knew Andr was hungry and she looked at the spaghetti.

"You can take some." I said to Andr. She gave me a weird look and wanted to grab some when I said: "Use your fork not your hands."

"My what?"

"The little iron trident." I said.

"How am I supposed to get it with this thing?" Andr asked.

I walked over to Andr and grabbed the fork. I put the fork in her hand and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Andr said while starting to blush.

"I'm teaching you how to use a fork."

"Okay." I went on and grabbed her hand again, grabbed some spaghetti with it and put it on her plate.

"Can you do that?" I asked her.

"I can try." And she grabbed some more spaghetti.

"Do you know how to eat?"

"Ye-"

"With a fork?"

"Uhh.. No." I walked over again and taught her how to use the fork to eat.

When we were done eating Kai went back home and me and Andr went to my room. I started up Minecraft to see what her reaction would be.

I loaded up one of my creative worlds and spawned an enderman.

Andr was surpised and said: "Are you a god?!"

"No, I'm just in creative."

"What is that?"

"Well, it's like survival but you don't need to gather your materials, you have them already. You can also fly and you don't take damage."

"So you are basicly a god?"

"Kind of."

After we played Minecraft it was 10 P.M. and we had to sleep. There was one problem however. I only have one bed.

"Uhh.. Andr?"

"Yes?"

"There's a problem, I only have 1 bed."

"I don't mind sharing." Andr said and we both started to blush.

"Okay, well I'm just going to change in the bathroom and I'll come back when I'm done."

"Okay."

I was about to start changing when I heard the door creak. I knew it was Andr, but I didn't say anything. I slowly started moving towards the door but in a way she couldn't see me.

When I was near the door I whispered: "You could just say if you want to look." I heard Andr slowly walking away.

When I opened the door I saw Andr sitting on my bed with a face as red as a tomato. I smiled and went back in the bathroom to change. When I was done I sat next to Andr and told her she could change now.

"I won't look Andr, I promise." She mumbled something when she went in the bathroom.

When she was done I laid down in my bed and scooted over so Andr could lay down next to me. After a while I heard Andr snore softly. It sounded kind of cute. I then proceeded to fall asleep myself because it had been an exhausting day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm not sure what to write here, but in the future reviews will be answered down here. Thanks for reading!**

 **A/N 2:**

 **So I decided to update the chapter. Don't worry the content is the same. I just changed the layout of the thingy. Yea. kthxbai..**


	2. Crazy Creeper

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 2: Crazy Creeper**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the floor next to my bed. I sat up to look in the bed, but to my surprise Andr wasn't there.

"Andr? Where are you?" I said, while looking around my room.

After searching through my room, I discovered she wasn't here. I started to panic a bit when running down the stairs, as I thought she was gone. I rushed into the living room to find Andr sitting on a chair eating all of my chocolate cookies.

"Hey! Don't eat all of my chocolate cookies!" I yell at Andr and she quickly teleports away.

I rushed into my room again and she was sitting on my bed with her mouth full of cookies and her hands behind her back.

"I didn't eat your cookies." Andr said with her mouth still full of them.

"Yes you did, I saw you downstairs with the cookies in you hands."

"Sorry, are you mad at me?"

"You ate all of my chocolate cookies. Yes, I am mad at you."

"But they were so tasty."

"I know, that's why I bought them." I sat down next to Andr and gave her a hug.

"It's not that bad." She started blushing.

"You know what, we can go to Kai today." I said.

"Sure." Andr was still blushing, but less.

I changed into some normal clothes and we started walking to Kai's house, when I noticed Andr felt uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Andr?"

"No.. It's just.. There's a lot of people.. And.. Well.. They're looking at me."

"Well, you do stick out a little bit don't you think Andr?"

"Yeah but I don't like it when there's a lot of people looking at me."

"I think nobody likes that."

When we arrived at Kai's house, we heard screaming and saw Kai running out of his house. When he saw us he ran towards us.

"Help.. There is.. A.. Crazy.. Girl.. In my.. House.." He said, panting.

After he said this we saw a head coming out the door opening.

"Oh no, please help me." Kai said.

"Cupa!" Andr ran to the girl.

"Andr!"

"Cupa, what are you doing here?"

"That guy over there was stealing my coal!" The crazy girl, apparently named Cupa, said.

She was wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face on it. She also wore green stockings but, to my surprise, no shoes.

I walked towards the girl and said: "Why are you trying to kill my friend?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him.. Okay maybe I was, but he was stealing my coal." I looked over at Kai.

"I was just mining, I wasn't stealing anything!" I looked back at the girl.

"Yes you were! Stop denying it! YOU were stealing coal from MY cave!"

"I didn't know it was your cave! I just needed coal to smelt the iron I had mined before." Kai said.

"That's all good, but can we please continue this conversation inside. We're starting to gather an audience." I said. Kai nodded and we walked into his house.

He grabbed some chairs and we sat down.

"So your name is Cupa, right?" I asked the girl.

"Yes, that is my name."

"Okay, so, you wanted to kill him because he stole your coal?"

"Yes. *Cough* Asshole *Cough*" I decided he kind of deserved that, so I just switched to talk to Kai.

"How did she get here?" I asked him.

"I don't know, there was just a flash of light from my Monitor and it blinded my and when I was able to see again, she was behind me trying to kill me."

"Okay, okay. So, Cupa, do you know how you got here?"

"No, I wanted to explode him, but then I felt dizzy and fell over. When I stood up, I was in a room and I saw the guy that was trying to steal my coal so I punched him."

I asked some more questions and introduced Cupa to Kai.

"You're saying your a creeper, so what can you do then?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"That depends on what you can do."

"I can explode things, but unlike other creepers I don't explode myself and I can change the size of the explosion."

"Can you explode a small thing?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"This thing." I held a small rock in my hand.

I put the stone down on the floor and stood back a little bit.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes." Me, Andr and Kai all said.

She put her hand on the rock and waited there.

*BOOM*

"Whoa. Dude." Was my reaction.

"Now I have to clean the floor." Kai whined.

"It's not that bad. Just throw some water over it or something like that." We cleaned up the mess from the explosion and talked with Cupa for a while.

"Do any of you have a good idea on what to do?" I asked them.

"We could go to the mall." Kai offered.

"What is a 'mall'?" Cupa and Andr both asked.

"If you come with us you will see." So we started to walk to the mall. While walking I noticed Andr was a lot more comfortable with Cupa around.

"Here we are!" Kai said.

"Whoa.. It's so big." Andr said.

"That's what she said." I responded.

"What?"

"Nothing."

We went straight to the gaming section to look if there were any new games, but sadly there were none.

We also had to buy some clothes for Andr and Cupa, so we started walking to the clothing section. When we were there, we let them pick their clothes. We were waiting for them to come to us. Cupa came back first with lots of green clothes, especially hoodies.

"Only green things?" I asked.

"Yeah, green is a very nice color."

When Andr came back, she had black and purple clothes.

"Let me guess, favorite colors?" Her face went red, which explained enough.

"You can change there." I pointed to the changing rooms in the corner.

They nodded. When they were done, me and Kai paid for their clothes. When Kai was paying, Andr asked me something.

"What is he giving the guy?"

"Money."

"What is that?"

"It's a currency in this world."

"Oh."

We were just out of the mall when Andr yelled: "STOP!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We forgot the chocolate cookies."

So we went back and bought a bunch of chocolate cookies. I decided to also buy a chocolate cake because Andr seemed to like chocolate a lot. After this we walked home.

When we were in front of my house I asked Kai and Cupa if they wanted to eat here. They decided to do so and I ordered some pizza.

"We're going to eat pizza!"

"Woohoo!" Kai yelled.

"What's a pizza?" Cupa asked.

"I don't care what a pizza is, everything I've eaten in this world so far has been great!" Andr said.

"You'll see what a pizza is when it's here." Kai told Cupa.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and I walked to the door. I came back with the pizza. They looked at it and Cupa said: "Is this food?"

"Yes, this is pizza." I said.

She nibbled a slice and her eyes widened.

"THIS. IS. AMAZING."

She stuffed the entire slice in her mouth and picked a new one. After 5 minutes her entire pizza was gone.

"Cupa?" Kai said.

"What?"

"You're crazy."

"I know."

When the rest of us finish our pizza I asked Kai something.

"Hey Kai?"

"What's up?"

"Not down."

"So funny I forgot to laugh. Do you want to sleep here tonight?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"What if I said no?"

"You didn't have a choice."

"I thought so."

I was thinking about what we should play, when a thought came into mind.

"Hey guys, I have an idea."

"Because those are so good."

"Yeah they're amazing. Let's play some Minecraft."

"Wow.. A good idea.. those are very rare to hear from you."

"Thanks." I answered.

Andr, Cupa and I went upstairs to my bedroom, while Kai quickly rushed home to get two laptops.

When Kai was back we started to play Minecraft a bit. We started with building a house and getting the basic stone tools for all of us. Cupa also insisted on building a wheat farm, so she did.

After a while it became night time and Cupa saw a creeper.

"Hello there Mr. Creeper."

*sssssssSSSSSS*

A loud explosion was heard and Cupa screamed and threw her headphones on the ground. We all started laughing.

She recovered quickly though and she rushed into our wooden house to put down four beds.

"Let's sleep, I don't want that to happen again." She said.

When it turned day again I closed the server because it was 11 P.M.

"So are you two going to to like.. sleep together ooorrr..." Kai looks at Cupa and she looks back.

"I don't mind sharing a bed with Kai." Cupa said while blushing.

"Okay, just follow me to the spare bedroom." I showed them the room and went back to Andr.

"Hey Andr?"

"Yeah?"

"You coming?"

"Okay."

She went into my bedroom while I changed in the bathroom. When I got back, she was under the blanket already. She scooted over a little so I could lay down next to her.

After a while I wrapped my arms around Andr. She flinched, obviously surprised, but relaxed after a little bit.

My face was burning when she turned around to face me.

"Jay?"

"Uhh.. Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I quickly pull away my arms and blush even worse.

"Nothing." She grabbed my arms and put them back.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Now my face was at its melting point.

Andr giggeled and came closer.

"Look into my eyes Jay." I was surprised to say the least.

"Uhh.. I don't think that's a good idea.."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I slowly opened my eyes, to see Andr's right in front of me.

I squirmed a little, since it was pretty uncomfortable. But after a while I just stared into her eyes, they were beautiful, mesmerising even.

"Your eyes are beautiful Andr." She just giggled.

We became a little drowsy after some time, and we fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading! I really didn't expect anyone to read this story, so I'm extremely happy! Also, this story has 2 followers! WOOP WOOP! EVERYONE GET ON THE HYPE TRAIN! ... ... ... Sorry ... Let myself go a little bit there, but yeah I'll make sure to write another chapter ASAP. kthxbai..**


	3. You're not my mother!

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 3: You're not my mother!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or the Mobtalker mod.**

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Andr's face. I remembered she was holding me, but I didn't want to wake her up, so I decided to wait.

Luckily for me, she started to wake up around five minutes later.

When I she looked me in my eyes, I started to blush slightly. Andr smirked at me.

"Morning sleepyhead." Andr said.

"Morning." I said.

I got out of bed asked Andr if I could change here this time.

"Just don't look okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Maybe.."

So I started changing when I saw Andr looking through her fingers.

"Andr?" She quickly closed the gaps between her fingers.

"What were you doing?"

"Uhh.. Nothing."

I didn't really care about it, but I still felt my face flushing a little bit red. I finished changing and decided to ask Andr why she was looking.

"Hey Andr, why were you looking?"

"I.. Uhh.. I don't really know."

"..."

"Are you mad at me?" She said, looking kind of scared.

"Well, uhh.. yes, but no."

"What?"

"I'm not really mad, it was just kind of strange." I guess she was happy that I wasn't mad, because she tackled me to the ground and hugged me.

"Andr? Can you get of me now?"

"Just a little longer. Please?"

"Fine."

But then Kai decided to walk in.

"Morning lovebirds." Kai said.

Andr quickly stood up and had a face like a tomato, I felt my face doing the same. Kai stood there, leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Couldn't you knock?" I half yelled.

"I didn't know you were in the middle of a cuddling session." My face got even more red. "Get out already. Just go downstairs, we'll come in a little bit."

"Yes sir." Kai went downstairs, probably with Cupa.

I wanted to talk to Andr about some things.

"Hey Andr?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you.. like.. you know.. want to cuddle with me?" I said as I blushed a little again.

"I.. Uhh.. I-I don't know how to say this.."

"How to say what?"

"I-Uhh.. I don't really want to tell you.. Yet."

"Okay, well if you don't want to that's your choice. What's not your choice, is that we're going downstairs with Kai and probably Cupa." Andr simply nodded and we walked down the stairs.

When we were there Cupa came rushing over at Andr and hugged her. I was surprised by this.

"Uhh.. Cupa?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hugging Andr." She answered.

"I can see that bu-"

"Why do you ask if you already know?" I didn't know how to answer that one. So I just walked over to a chair and sad down, thinking of what to do next.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"School's starting in a couple of days."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, what are we going to do with Cupa and Andr?" I saw Kai was surprised by this question.

"We're going to take them with us of course." He said.

"Of course?"

"What do you want to do with them? Leave them here?" I thought about that and decided that that wasn't too good of an idea.

"So how are we going to get them in?"

"I didn't think that far ahead yet. But we should probably start by filling in the forms to get them in."

"Alright, but what if people ask how they know us?"

"Umm... We could say they're good friends that have just moved in with us, but I'm not sure how we explain why they'd move in with us."

"Maybe because their parents had to do something for their work and they are now here for the coming.. Days.. Weeks.. Months."

It was strange to think about how long Andr and Cupa were going to be here with us.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll go get the forms then." Kai said.

"I'll make sure to tell the girls and explain what a school is." I told Kai.

"Oh that's simple, just say it's like the nether."

"Yeah yeah, funny. Get those papers already."

"Okay, Okay. Calm down." And so Kai went out to get the papers.

Now I'm searching for Cupa and Andr, but couldn't find them.

"Andr? Cupa?"

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!"

"Hahahaha! The look on your face!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed. Andr flinched, but was still smiling.

"Sorry, but it really needed to happen." Andr said.

"Yeah totally. Where's Cupa."

"She's in the.. Shower." She said the word 'shower' with disgust. I know endermen hate water, but not THAT bad.

"You really hate water, don't you?"

"Yeah, duhh."

"Have you ever tried touching it?"

"N-no. And I'm not trying either."

"Oh come on. Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeee?"

"No."

"I'll buy more chocolate cookies."

"How many?"

"Uhh.. Ten?"

"Hmmm.. Maybe. But you're going to help, and if it hurts, you'll buy twenty chocolate cookies instead of ten."

"Deal." Just when we were done talking, Cupa came down the stairs.

"Hey Cupa?"

"Yo." She tried sounding cool, but it didn't really work. It just sounded funny.

"I have to tell you and Andr something. Multiple things actually."

"What things?" Andr asked.

"Let's start with the first. Have you ever heard of a school?" Cupa and Andr looked at eachother with a questioning expression before Cupa answered me.

"Not really." That's fair enough I guess.

"Well, it's like a place where you learn things, and there's a lot of other people there too."

"I hate it already." Andr said.

I couldn't help but hold in a laugh because of this. But Cupa's reaction was different.

"Ooh, I want to learn things. What am I going to learn? Tell me so I can be the smartest creeper-person in the world!" Cupa stated.

"Uh, a lot of things, though most of them aren't that fun. You sit in a chair and listen and write stuff."

"That sounds boring. And you wouldn't learn a lot from that."

"Well you do, but only if you pay attention. Me and Kai always sit next to eachother, so we don't have to listen to the boring things the teacher has to tell and usually just talk with eachother."

"But then you wouldn't learn anything right?"

"I suppose not, but we don't really care."

"You probably should."

"You're not my mother."

"I will be from now on!" Cupa said.

"Andr please help me!"

"IT'S BEDTIME LITTLE JAY!" Cupa started chasing me and I just kept running in circles.

"IT'S MORNING CUPA!" Andr just rolled around on the floor, laughing so hard, she almost couldn't breathe.

"ANDR STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME PLEASE!"

"I wish I could, but I'm afraid Cupa won't stop until she has what she wants."

When I heard that, I suddenly stopped. So sudden, Cupa ran against me and fell backwards to the floor. Luckily there was a carpet under her, so she had a soft landing. I looked at Cupa wide eyed.

"Please tell me that isn't true."

"Why would Andr lie to you?" I walked towards the couch and let myself fall onto it.

"Put me to bed then."

"I can't carry you up the stairs!"

"I'll sleep on the couch." When Cupa ran up the stairs to get a blanket, I quickly went to hide in the closet. I heard Cupa coming back down.

"Where is he Andr?" I heard Cupa ask Andr.

"I don't know." Andr answered.

I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh. I didn't think this was going to hold Cupa back from getting the real answer though. Surprisingly enough, Cupa didn't ask anything and instead went searching for me around the room.

I had, as smart as I am, forgotten to lock the closet from the inside. I quickly did that, but by doing so, made some noise. I heard Cupa walking towards me. My heartbeat was going higher and I held in my breath as she was in front of the closet.

Cupa tried opening it but couldn't since I had just locked it. I heard Cupa curse under her breath, and I let out a relieved sigh. She tried harder and harder but couldn't get it open.

"If you don't come out I'll keep you trapped in there, you know?" I wanted to stay quiet, but knew I had to say something.

"Please don't." I heard Cupa sit down against the closet. I knew I was trapped. I coulder either go out and let Cupa put me to bed, which was just too weird for me to let myself go through, or I could stay here until she goes away. I chose the latter.

After ten minutes of doing nothing in the closet, I decided I was going to try to go to sleep.

By myself.

Without Cupa trying to help me.

* * *

When I woke up, I heard the front door open. Kai was back!

"Hello everyone! I'm back with your worst nightmare!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Apparently Cupa had been sleeping too, because I saw shadows move in front of the of the the closet, as well as a soft yawn from her could be heard. I heard her moving away and sitting on the couch.

"How tired were you too fall asleep in front of a closet?" Kai asked Cupa in all seriousness.

"Not tired at all actually, but I was trying to get Jay to bed and he locked himself in the closet there. I just became drowsy after waiting so long and I fell asleep."

I heard Kai coming towards the closet I was in. 'Oh no' I thought.

Kai knew how to open this closet from the other side. This was bad. VERY bad.

"I have the forms you know?"

"You were supposed too. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. You can come out now."

"I'd rather not have an insane creeper running after me trying to put me to sleep."

"I'M NOT INSANE!" Kai opened the closet like it wasn't even locked in the first place.

Cupa came rushing towards me but stopped when she saw me.

"Y-you're so pale!"

"What? I wasn't in there that long was I?" Andr came walking towards us.

"You were in there for six hours."

"SIX HOURS!?"

"And you didn't even try to get me out!? Such amazing friends I have.." Andr looked to the ground, sad. So sad, it looked like she was almost crying. I then realised what I had just said. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Andr, I shouldn't have said that." She perked up a little again and I was happy she did, because it really wasn't fun seeing her like that.

I directed my attention back to Kai.

"How did it take you so long?"

"Uhh.. Yeah.. Umm.."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't really remember where to get these and went to school to ask and then I had to wait and it was boring and then I got told to go somewhere else and I had to wait again and then I got them and now I'm out of breath." Kai ranted, breathing heavy afterwards.

"Okay, well, at least you're here now right? Let's get to work on these forms then."

After filling in the forms to get Cupa and Andr into the school, we had to tell them a lot about what to do and what not to do.

"So why are you here?"

"We are good friends.." Cupa started.

"And our parents had to do something for their work.." Andr continued.

"Which is far away from here.." Cupa said.

"Which is why we are here with you now." Andr finished.

"That's all correct, but next time I'll ask individually, or you'll have to study that sentence for ten minutes straight. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Cupa and Andr both said at the same time.

"We're going to get you school uniforms! Yay!"

"Yay!" Was their reaction.

Little did they know the school uniforms were a little bit.. Uhh.. Revealing.

"They're not going to like them are they?" I whispered to Kai.

"Andr most probably not. As for Cupa, I'm not sure."

"What?"

"Have you seen what she wears under that hoodie?"

"No, why would I?" "Well, Uhh.. you know when I slept with Cupa right?" "Yes." He looked at me with eyes of regret.

"She wears only her panties under that." He whispered even softer.

"WHAT!?" I said, a little bit too loud.

"SHHHH!"

"What the fuck?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Don't ask me why she does, but I wish I wouldn't have seen that."

"I understand that, doesn't make it less strange though."

"Yeah, well let's just go before they start getting suspicious."

"Yeah." And we walked over to the store.

When we arrived we had are problem. We had to tell them about the.. Revealing parts of the uniform.

"Andr?"

"Yeah?"

"The school uniforms are a little bit.. Uhh.. You know.." I didn't know it was that hard to say so I just let it all out in one go.

"The school uniforms are a little bit revealing." Andr narrowed her eyes.

"How revealing precisely?" She asked.

"Just put them on in the changing room."

"Okay."

When they were both done changing Cupa came out of a changing room. She said numerous good thing like: "This is amazing!" and "I can wear this the entire day?"

Andr was.. Well.. Still in the changing room.

"Andr?"

"What?"

"You can come out now."

"I don't want to."

"Should I come in?"

"Yes." I went in the changing room.

When I saw Andr she was simply gorgeous. There were no other words for it. I think she noticed I was staring at her, because she slapped me.

"Ow!"

"Don't stare at me." I felt my face flush red.

"I-I d-didn't do t-that!" Andr smirked at me and walked towards me in a seductive way.

"A-Andr? W-what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, little Jay." She didn't stop walking.

"Andr can this please just.. Wait?"

"But why would you want to wait?"

I whispered to her: "Kai and Cupa are standing outside and can probably hear us." Her face flushed red aswell.

"Oh. Uhh. We can wait. Yes." She whispered back.

Apparently she was okay with the uniform, so that was good.

We were on the way back home when Kai asked me something.

"Did you have fun with Andr?"

"W-what?! N-no!" Kai smirked at me.

"Did she look good?" I knew he wouldn't just give up so I decided to just answer.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"You like Andr, don't you?"

"W-what?! W-what gave you that impression?!"

"You're just confirming it, you know."

"Ugh.. Alright.. I might. But I'm not even sure myself."

"You're not really hiding it very well. I think she already knows, and she probably likes you too."

"Do you think?"

"I know."

"It's not very reassuring when YOU know something."

"So funny."

When we were done talking, we were back at the house. Kai and Cupa went back to Kai's house, while me and Andr walked into mine.

"What are we going to eat?"

"I don't know."

"Can I eat chocolate cookies." I looked at her with a 'are you serious' expression on my face.

"What's wrong with chocolate cookies?" Andr asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know a lot today."

"I'm just confused, that's all."

"What are you cofused about?"

"Private things."

"Maybe I can help?"

"I'd rather keep it private." She seemed a little saddened by that. I saw this and it didn't feel right to do nothing.

"But maybe I can tell you later." She perked up a little bit again when she heard this.

"Alright!" She said.

"So can I eat chocolate cookies now?" Andr asked.

"If you really want too." Andr sprinted to the cookie jar and grabbed a whole bunch. We sat down on the couch and ate the cookies.

When we were done eating, we went upstairs and I changed without Andr looking.

When I went in the bed, I forgot Andr was already there and.. well you can guess. We were on top of eachother.

I quickly got of the bed, my face as red as it could be.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Andr I didn't mean to-" I got cut of by Andr hugging me gently.

"It's okay. I know you didn't do that on purpose." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Andr."

She scooted over and I sat at the side of the bed, overthinking what just happened. After a while I became tired and just let out another sigh before I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aaaaaaand there's chapter 3. TWOTHOUSANDNINEHUNDREDANDFIFTYTHREE WORDS LONG!? U wot M8!? Now that is one long chapter. If chapter 4 is out already, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS GO THERE ALREADY! kthxbai..**


	4. Proper Punishment

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 4: Proper Punishment**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or the Mobtalker mod.**

 **Author's Note: Okay so just prepare for impending doom- or rather, impending dialogue.**

'OH MY GOD! WHY AM I ON TOP OF ANDR!?' Was the first thought that came to mind when I woke up.

I quickly tried to get off, but she was holding me. How I even got on top of her in the first place, was unclear. All I knew, was that I had to get off before she woke up. I tried to push her arms away, but the result to that was Andr holding me tighter.

Then a crazy idea came to mind. 'Maybe if I'm fast enough, I can just rush out of the bed. She'll wake up, but not notice that I was on top of her.'

Let me tell you, that was the worst decision I have made in my entire life. So I started up my plan, you know getting in position. It was tricky, but after a while I managed to roll over a little. As I was mentally preparing myself for my insane plan, Andr stirred. Luckily for me, she didn't wake up. I then started my plan, trying to squirm out of Andr's arms. My amazing plan instantly failed. Turns out Andr's a lot stronger than she looks.

And then she woke up.

With me on top of her.

Wiggling around on top of her.

While she was holding me.

I paled at the sight of her face. She was red, not only out of embarrasment, but also out of anger.

"Why are you on top of me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I didn't answer.

"Jay."

"Yes"

"Why. Are. You. On. Top. Of. Me."

"...I don't know." I know, I know. Worst answer ever. But what was I supposed to say.

"Then what did you think you were doing?" Andr was terrifyingly calm whilst saying this.

I, of course, didn't know how to answer to this. 'Oh I was just trying to get out of your death grip, so I considered jerking around on your body to be the best option.'

So that was exectly what I said.

To my surprise, she wasn't mad. Well she was definitly angry, but not as much as I expected her to be. She was more... Surprised. You know, because I didn't just wake her up like a normal human being.

"I still don't understand why you were on top of me in the first place." Andr said.

"I probably just rolled around in my sleep.."

"Since you woke me up, I deserve a yummy breakfast made by you."

"Sure Andr."

When we walked into the living room, I remembered Kai and Cupa going back to Kai's house. This saved some humiliation, even if it was just temporary.

"So, almighty chef Jay, what will you be making for breakfast?" It seemed Andr was back to her usual self. Or something close to that.

"I was thinking about pancakes, but I don't have those so it'll just be cereal. Sorry."

"Well I'm sure cereal is just as good as pancakes, you promised me a yummy breakfast after all." Well shit. I didn't have a 'yummy breakfast' right now.

"Andr?"

"Hm?"

"I know I kind of have to give something tasty, but I don't have anything special right now."

"This cereal you are talking about isn't a yummy breakfast then?"

"It's not bad, just, kind of normal."

"I shall think of a proper punishment for your crime."

We were peacefully eating our cereal when Andr suddenly gasped. She still had food in her mouth, so she went into a coughing fit after the gasp.

When she was done coughing, she said: "I have reached a conclusion on you punishment."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes that's why I said it."

"Oh. So what's the 'punishment'."

"You are going to spend you entire day with me alone."

"...Seriously?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't really sound like a punishment."

"Trust me, you will regret saying that." When Andr said this, I was already regretting my words.

I still didn't know what was going to happen today, but I was sure it wasn't going to be that bad.

"Andr are you going to tell me what we're doing today?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a maybe." I mentally facepalmed.

"Please tell me Andr?"

"Okay." 'Oh that was quite eas-'

"But."

"But what Andr?"

"You'll have to ask nicely first." This time my palm actually connected with my face.

"Alright. Andr, would you please be so kind as to tell me what we are going to do today?"

"Maybe if you asked even nicer."

I groaned. "Oh charming Andr, it would be an honor for me to hear the punishment you have find fit for my wrongdoings."

"Meh, good enough." FINALLY.

"So what is it?"

"Well I was thinking about you showing me around this place."

"As you wish, all-powerful Andr."

"Keep speaking like that and I'll rip your spine out."

"Yes Andr." I spoke quickly, as I gulped.

"Don't gulp, I'm not that scary."

"I'll try."

We walked out the front door and I instantly bump into Kai.

"Hey Kai."

"Hey. Why do you sound scared right now?"

"Kinda supposed to stay with Andr alone right now, but she's searching for her coat so we have a little bit of time."

"Okay. Question one: Why do you have to be alone with Andr?" I felt my face heat up.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you blushing so bad right now."

"Let's just say an accident happened alright."

"What kind of accident?"

"Not one you'll have to worry about." I answered a little too quickly.

Kai was eying me suspiciously when I heard Andr coming. I think Kai also did, because he hid behind a bush before she arrived.

"Ready to show me around Jay?"

"Of course I am. I'm ready for everything."

As we walked away I sneakily looked over my shoulder and waved to Kai.

"Sooo Andr, what do you want to see?"

"Everything."

"Let me ask it in a different way: Where do you want to start?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as we go to the park last."

"How do you know there's a park?"

"We walked past it when we were going to the mall."

"That makes sense I guess. Then we'll start at the mall and work from there."

"Alright, but you don't have to show me the mall since we've already been there."

"Yeah I got that."

So we went to look at the school, we only looked at the building from the outside since school's still closed. After that we went to the museum, not sure what she thought of earth history and the other museum-y things, but she didn't say anything if she didn't like it. When we were done at the museum I showed her where and what the hospital is, and for her own safety I also explained what the police is and does and what you have to do when you need them.

"So that's basicly everything."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should really go outside more often."

"Wha-?"

"We still have to go to the park you idiot!" It didn't really sound like she meant the insult, but it still hurt.

"O-Of course! I knew that!" I managed to get out. She smiled really cutely. WHEN I SAY THAT I MEAN IT LOOKED REALLY CUTE ALRIGHT.

"Get to walking then."

Andr and I walked through the park until we spotted a bench near the pond.

"Why did you want to go here last Andr?"

She seemed to be considering the answer. I was waiting patiently when she decided on her answer.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What's the question?"

"Jay?" She said while slightly biting her lip.

"Yes?"

"Do you.."

She seemed to reconsider her question.

"Do you like me?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it has been a while but I can explain. There was a... a.. uh.. Yeah I have nothing. Sorry for the wait lol. Also, I know the chapter's kinda short, but I really wanted to get it out this month lol. As you can see you know the thingy instead of writing everything in one thing I seperated it? Yeah I don't know what to call that, but I put a poll on my profile sooooo vote on it.**

 **Thanks to Galacto, Spiderwl, Frostwolf and guest for reviewing!**

 **kthxbai**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey!

Sorry no chapter this time, but it's not the end of the world (or story, in this case). I just want to apologize for the lack of updates. I'm currently working on chapter 5, but I only really write when I'm motivated and have time. I may not like school, but it is necessary. Also, I have no idea what I'm going to write about before actually starting on the chapter. I may not have stated this before, but reviews really do help. It shows me that people that read the story actually cared about it, which in turn motivates me to write more. Again, sorry that it's not another chapter, but I'll try to write a bit more.

kthxbye..


	6. Stop pushing me!

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 5: Stop pushing me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or the Mobtalker mod.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, quick A/N here. Quick explanation:**

Normal text: Hello.

Talking: "Hello."

Thoughts: _'Hello'_

 **Get to reading already..**

* * *

"Can you repeat that?" I asked Andr.

"Do you like me?" She said for the second time.

'Do I like her?' It sure was a good question.

"As in a friend?" I asked her, just to be sure.

"No." She said.

Well there goes my confidence. What to say? I've never been in a situation like this. I'm not even sure myself.

"I don't know." Oh my god I am so stupid.

"Be honest with me Jay." She wanted a real answer, that I could tell.

"...Yes?" Still a bad answer, but slightly less stupid.

"You don't sound very sure of it Jay." Andr stated.

"That's because I haven't really thought about it, so I'm not sure if I do like you or not." Now this was a smart answer. I gave myself some time to think over the real answer.

"Then think about it because I want an answer." She said.

"Well, I do like your personality. You're kind, helpful and definitely very charming. And you look amazing as well." Andr blushed at my comments.

"But I don't think I've known you long enough to say I genuinely love you." Andr seemed to frown at that.

However her frown was quickly replaced it with a smile.

I couldn't help but say: "And I love your smile."

Andr seemed to be content with my answer because she stood up from the bench.

"Jay?" She seemed to have one more question.

"Yeah?"

"What if I like you?" She asked.

I was at a loss for words. What was I supposed to answer to such a question, as there's not just one answer.

 _'I can't just answer with 'I don't know' again, that would be stupid.'_

While I was busy having this short internal dialogue, a brown-haired girl came running up to me and Andr.

"You have to go!" Was the first thing the girl said. Now that she was closer, I could see she was quite short.

"What? Where?" I asked, slightly frightened by the commanding tone the girl was talking with.

"To your house, go now!" She was talking quickly, which made it sound urgent.

"Why would we go there?" I wanted to know, since I wouldn't just listen to a stranger telling me to go home.

"There's no time for questions, I'll explain later." The girl said, starting to push me and Andr in the direction of my house.

"How do you even know where my house is? And who are you anyway?" I asked, as I was still not going to listen to a random person, even if she did sound serious.

"I just told you there is no time for questions now!" She said, obviously getting mad.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me your name?" At the very least I wanted to know who exactly was pushing me and Andr towards my house.

"Alright." The girl replied, visibly calming down. "My name is Kumi."

"Well Kumi you can stop pushing us now."

* * *

When we entered the house and sat down, I took the time to take a look at Kumi. The first, very noticable thing was the bright green dress she was wearing. It was still elegant, but its primary purpose seemed to be armor. The second was that she was holding a relatively long wooden cane, with a blue orb at the end.

Then the questions from before came back to mind.

"Kumi, can you give us an explanation now?" I asked, because I still wanted to know exactly why she dragged, or rather pushed, us back home.

"Yes, I presume you have a lot of questions on your mind?" She asked.

"Indeed I do." I replied.

"Then I think an explanation is in order."

* * *

 **(Kumi's P.O.V.)  
**

 **Flashback**

 _"Where am I?" I wondered out loud. Everything was dark._

 _"You are safe now." A deep voice said._

 _"Who are you?" I asked, startled by the presence of another person._

 _"My identity is not important right now." The mysterious voice told me._

 _"You didn't answer my first question. Where am I?" I asked, again._

 _"You are in a different world now." The voice told me._

 _"What? Which world?" I was starting to freak out and started talking quicker._

 _"No need to panic child. Your soul has been transported to a world called Minecraft." The voice answered._

 _"My soul? And why is everything black?" Okay,I was really freaking out now._

 _"Yes, your soul. Your body has died long ago, but there were still remains of your soul left. We managed to capture some, allowing us to get you here. Everything is black, because this is your mind. Your mind is empty as a result of memory loss. While we did find your soul, your thoughts and memories had long since faded." This was the first time the voice spoke this much._

 _"I'm.. dead?" I asked, a lone tear rolling down my cheek._

 _"Your previous body has died, yes. However, your soul is still intact."_

 _"Will you tell me who I am?" I requested, wiping away the tear._

 _"Very well, your name is Kumi Nagata." The voice replied._

 _"I want to know your name." It was more of a demand than a question._

 _"My name is N##C#." The voice told me, but I couldn't hear some parts._

 _"Could you repeat that?" I asked, interested in knowing his name._

 _"My name is #O##H." Again, I couldn't hear everything. Though I heard different parts this time._

 _"In a few seconds you will wake up, but before that you should know something." The unnamed voice said._

 _"There are others like you out there, but we cannot predict how they react when they find you. Take care of yourself." With that said, I felt the voice exit my mind._

 _"Goodbye, voice." I said, knowing it was gone._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

 **(Jay's P.O.V.)**

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked, hoping there would be more.

"No, I'm afraid not." Kumi replied, clearly sad she didn't have any more information.

"Jay?" This was the first time in a while Andr had said something.

"Uh, yes Andr?" I didn't know what she was going to ask, but she sounded a bit angry. Or maybe sad. Or both.

"You still haven't answered the question I asked before Kumi appeared." Andr stated, which explained why she was mad.

"Oh, sorry Andr. I guess I just forgot about it for a minute there." I said, making her even sadder. "Well, you can ask again and maybe I can answer it now?" I asked Andr.

"Alright, I asked what would happen if I liked you." Andr asked. She was clearly happier now that she knew I was going to answer.

Now that she asked, I didn't know if I actually could answer.

 _'Well, I guess I should just tell her the truth.'_

"Andr.." I started, getting nervous.

"Yes, Jay?" Andr replied, voice filled with hope.

"I.. I.. IWANTTOGOONADATEWITHYOU!" I shouted, forgetting that Kumi was still there.

"Wha..?" Was a suitable answer in her opinion.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked her again.

"YES!- Uhh.. Yes, of course I do Jay!" Andr answered, maybe a bit too excited.

Not only was I happy she said yes, I was also relieved. I was sure she was going to say no after what I told her before.

"So what do you want to do for our first date?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I want to.. Uhh.. Well I don't really know what to do on a date.." Andr said, blushing.

"That's okay. I'm surprised you already know what a date is, how did you find out." After calming my nerves, I still wasn't sure how she knew what a date was.

"Cupa explained it to me. She said she found it on this internet thing. Don't know what that is, though." She replied.

 _'I guess that means I'll just have to wing it.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Woah, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I can explain, I promise! Uhh.. SCHOOL! Yeah, that's it. Don't blame me, blame my school. Anyway, I have a rough idea on what I want to do next chapter, so it shouldn't take as long as this one. Also, didn't check for mistakes yet, I'll do that later. And please review. kthxbye..**

 **Author's Note 2:**

 **Hey, checked for mistakes now, don't trust my vision though.**


	7. A stalker?

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 6: A stalker?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or the Mobtalker mod.**

* * *

"Uhh.. Jay? I'm still here you know." Kumi nervously said.

"Oh yeah! I knew that! You probably don't have a place to stay, do you?" I asked Kumi

'How could I forget she was there in the first place!?' I thought to myself.

"You're right about that, I don't have a place to stay."

"Well you can stay in the guest room if you want to, but I think we should tell Kai about this first. And yes Andr, we can check up on Cupa as well." I said, Andr smiling at me as I knew she was going to ask that.

"Yes, and I think we should also tell them about what we have decided to do." Andr said, but I only looked at her confused as to what she meant.

"What have we decided to do?" I asked her, still quite confused.

"Us dating, silly!" Andr replied, punching my shoulder lightly.

'Oh.. OH..' I totally forgot about that, as I didn't think it would be important for Kai.

"Do we really have to tell Kai about that?" I somewhat pleaded. I didn't really care what Kai would think of us dating, however I _did_ care about the teasing I was going to receive because of it.

"Yes, and we should tell Cupa to. We can even ask how far they went, if you know what I mean." Andr smirked at me while saying that. Her playful side showing through.

"Alright we'll tell them, but I decline your second offer." I told Andr, who was pouting by the end of my sentence.

"When are we leaving?" Kumi asked, getting uncomfortable.

"I think we could leave now, if you're both ready." I said, as I wanted to get over to Kai's place as fast as possible.

"I'm ready." Kumi said, apparently also wanting to go there as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm definitely not." Andr said. She still needed time to do.. well I don't really know what.

"I guess we'll just have to wait on Andr to be done." I said, while Kumi was staring off into the distance, or in this case, the wall.

"Jay, can I ask you a question?" Kumi asked me after a while.

"Of course Kumi. What's it about?" I replied, not knowing at all what she was going to ask me.

"..Do you always ask girls out that fast? You've only known her for a few days." Kumi proceeded to ask.

"Wha..? I've known Andr for.." I trailed off, counting the days.

"This is the fourth day, Jay." Kumi helped, as I was obviously having trouble.

"Oh yes.. Wait.. How do you even know that?" I asked her. She was taken aback by this, seeing as her face was turning a bit pink

"I've seen you with her before." She replied quickly, oddly nervous.

"..Were you stalking me?" I said as I reached my own conclusion. I was right, as her face was now completely red.

"W-what!?.. N-no!.. Why would I do that!?" Kumi asked, very uneasy about the topic.

"If you weren't, then how did you know?" I was genuinely interested as to how she knew the exact amount of days since I met Andr.

"I.. I- I WAS STALKING YOU ALRIGHT!" She then quickly blurted out. Her face was as red as a tomato by now.

"What? Why didn't you just say that when I asked you." I asked, my cheeks having a slight pink tinge to them.

"You're not mad?" She asked, still flustered about me finding out about her hobby.

"Honestly..I don't really know what to say.. This is pretty new to me." I answered.

' _What did you get yourself into this time Jay. Now a girl is stalking you with permission.'_

Luckily for me, or actually, the both of us, Andr interrupted our conversation.

"Hey, I'm done!" I heard Andr yell from upstairs.

"Oh, I'll just quickly check on her." I told Kumi, still with pink cheeks.

"Uh.. Yes.. Of course!" Kumi nervously replied, holding her red face in her hands.

I thought about what just happened while I was walking up the stairs. Unfortunately my thoughts were cut off by Andr.

"I'm in the bathroom Jay." Andr said. "And yes, you can come in."

"Are you sure Andr?" I asked, just to be sure I didn't walk in on anything.

"Yes I am Jay, or I wouldn't have said it." Andr replied.

And so I walked into the bathroom, hoping she wasn't joking. Turns out she wasn't, luckily.

But she was wearing the most revealing clothing she had. The outfit she was wearing consisted of a purple tank top and black short-shorts. I noticed she was still wearing her enderman hat.

"Uhh.. Andr?" I started a bit anxious, flustered by her clothing.

"Yeah, Jay?" Andr casually said, to which I sweatdropped.

"Are you sure you want to wear that in public? I mean, you told me you didn't like being looked at." I asked, but less anxiously this time as to her casual response.

"I don't mind you looking at me, if that's what you mean." She said winking at me.

' _She nearly gave me a nosebleed with that, I need to keep my hormones in check.'_ I thought, as my face went red.

"I'm done, but I just wanted to ask what you think of my outfit."

"I think you look beautiful Andr." I nervously said, my face still red.

"You really do? Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Andr replied, beaming with happiness. She then jumped on me, hugging me as tightly as she could.

"Andr.. Can't.. Breathe.." I tried to say, and she quickly let go of me when she heard this.

We proceeded to go downstairs, where I looked at Kumi and she at me, both a pink tinge on our faces from what happened earlier.

* * *

"Woah man, you got girls all over you! That must be great." Kai said, as I was telling him what happened with Kumi. Of course Andr and I first announced we were dating, and the story with Kumi.

Now I told him that Kumi was stalking me, which he took the wrong way obviously.

"It's actually not so great in reality, because I don't want to make everything weird with Kumi, but I don't want to mess things up with Andr either." I said, as I wanted the exact opposite.

"Well, just do what your heart tells you man." Kai stated, which was very mature especially since this is Kai were talking about.

"Although that sounds very mature, this isn't going to work like that." I replied, as my heart really didn't know what to do.

"You still want to date Andr, right?" Kai said, apparently thinking I was going to break her heart already.

"What? Yes of course! Otherwise I wouldn't ask her on a date." I quickly told him.

"Well then just go talk to Kumi about her.. Personal activities." Kai casually stated.

"Just how do you think I can confront someone about stalking me. And it's not like I'm mad at her, I just don't want things to get weird." I said, as he didn't think about that.

"Don't ask me, it's not like I have any stalking experience." Kai said, "And if you don't want things to get weird, the only thing you can do is confront her about it. Just instead of telling her to stop stalking, you tell her you don't want things to get weird." He added.

"Just forget I told you this for now, okay?" I half-pleaded. I saw Kai nod at this, and I had a grateful smile on my face.

We walked back into Kai's living room, and we could see all the girls huddled in a corner with red faces. I kind of wanted to know what they were talking about, but Kai decided to scream we were back into the room.

"WE'RE DONE!" Kai yelled into the living room. The instant he started talking the girls quieted and looked at us, still with red faces.

I still wanted to know what they were talking about, but decided to wait with questioning Andr. Seeing as everyone was done with their conversation, and I wanted to break the tension, I asked the room an important question.

"So, anyone want to play some Minecraft?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow that was a fast update, seeing as the last one took a while. I'm sorry there's no plot in this chapter, but I want to wait a while and explain a bit more on Kumi's backstory before that. Anyway, don't forget to leave review. Also, I finally changed the description (for the better). Kthxbye!..**


	8. Who's this?

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 7: Who's this?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or the Mobtalker mod.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **May or may not contain a slightly sexual scene. (Changed rating back to M of course.)**

* * *

I was extremely tired after playing Minecraft with the group, but since Kai and Cupa already took the guest room there was no place for Kumi to stay.

"Kumi you can sleep on my bed with Andr and I'll just sleep on the ground again." I said with my tired voice, wanting to sleep as soon as possible.

"What? Are you sure you don't want to sleep in your own bed?" Kumi asked, concerned for me.

"I'll sleep on the ground with you Jay, is that okay?" Andr quickly asked me, as she definitely wanted to sleep together.

"I really don't mind sleeping on the ground. And sure Andr you can sleep on the floor as well." I said, happy that I was finally getting some sleep.

So I started changing.

And I forgot Kumi and Andr were still there.

And they both got nosebleeds.

And I still couldn't get any sleep, because I had to clean up the blood.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt a nice, soft pillow under my head. But then I remembered I was sleeping on the floor. So I put my hand on what I thought was a pillow, and that was when I noticed it was _way_ too soft for a pillow.

And that's when I realized it wasn't a pillow. In fact it wasn't even close to a pillow.

It was Andr's right boob I was holding. Which was, of course, connected to her neck. Her neck was connected to her _very_ and I mean _very_ red face.

"What do you think you're doing Jay?!" Andr shrieked, while I was still holding onto her breast.

I gave it a soft squeeze, which resulted in a slight moan from Andr. Her face, don't ask me how, also got even redder.

After that, I also gave it a light poke. My continuous poking and squeezing resulted in Andr trying her best to keep her moans soft, which wasn't working at all.

"Jay stop.." Andr said quietly, in fact I almost missed it. I stopped groping her and looked away, my face al flustered. Then something very weird happened.

Andr pushed me backwards on the floor, sitting on my legs. She then started to examine the bulge in my pants.

"C-can I touch it?" Andr asked, again in a quiet voice.

"Uhh.. Sure.." I wasn't sure at all, but since I didn't even ask her for permission I couldn't really judge.

When she heard my answer, she started poking my.. eh.. _that_ part. After she was done with that, she started feeling it up. When she did that, her eyes went wide.

"Uh.. Jay?" Andr asked, surprised by something.

"Yeah?" I said, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Is it supposed to be that big?" She said, extremely flustered.

"I.. Eh.. I'm quite large compared to others." I answered, as I felt my face heating up as well.

I tried keeping my groans to myself, but I accidentally let a very loud one slip.

* * *

Because of my loud moan, Kumi woke up.

"Uhh.. Jay? What are you doing?" Kumi asked, completely flustered. I forgot about her sleeping here, so I was surprised when I heard her voice.

"I was uhh.." I started, thinking on how to explain to her that we were not doing... _that_.

"We just woke up and were just sitting here talking with each other." Andr quickly added.

"Oh. What were you two talking about? And why are both of your faces red?" Kumi asked. She didn't believe Andr at all. I had to make up a story fast, or she won't believe what I say.

"We were talking about.. eh.. About our date! Yes that was it. And we're flustered because we're embarrassed." I said as I quickly answered both questions.

' _If she doesn't believe that I don't know what to do.'_ I thought, since that was the only possible explanation. Of course I wasn't going to tell Kumi anything at all, even if she didn't believe this.

"Ah I see. Sorry for being so curious." Kumi said as Andr let out a relieved sigh.

"So when are we going on a date?" Andr asked me, actually wanting to know. At the same time this made the lie sound more truthful.

"I'm not sure. We could go today if you want, but I really don't have anything planned yet." I told Andr. Of course I did have a plan already, but Andr didn't need to know that. It would look like I'm good at improvising this way.

"Okay, I'll think about it after we get downstairs with Cupa and Kai." Andr said.

"I'm not sure if Cupa and Kai are up yet. Also we do have school tomorrow so we can't go on our date tonight." I said, just remembering about school.

"Then why did you say we could go today in the first place?" Andr asked with a depressed tone.

"Well it just means we can't do anything tonight. We're still free the rest of the day." I quickly told Andr, and to my relief she perked up a bit after hearing that.

"So we could anywhere?" She asked, quite happy with the news.

"Sure, we can go anywhere you want." I said, getting excited myself.

"Okay, can you go check on Kai and Cupa then?" Andr asked, obviously wanting to get going as soon as we can.

"Alright, I'll do that." I answered, while already walking to the door.

* * *

When I arrived at the guest room I walked in without knocking. Which I instantly regretted when I saw what was going on inside of the room.

Cupa was on top of Kai, kissing him hard. Luckily they still had their clothes on.

"I'll come back some other time." I said and quickly left.

* * *

While I was walking down the stairs, I overheard two voices talking to each other. From what I could hear one was female and one was male.

"Why did you come here? Seriously nobody wants to see you right now." The female, very familiar sounding voice said.

"What? I saw you of course. You're always with Cupa, and I just want to talk to her." The male, slightly raspy voice answered.

I quickly made my way down the stairs to see an unknown guy about my age talking to a very mad Andr.

He was wearing a creeper hoodie, but unlike Cupa's light green hoodie, his was dark green. He also wore dark gray pants with a surprising amount of zippers and chains.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked the strange guy.

"Hey, I'm Curt. Nice to meet you." Curt said.

"More like cunt." Andr added.

I hadn't seen Andr hostile like that before. It was quite.. Interesting?

"Andr why are you so aggressive?" I asked.

"If you know what he did you'd be calling him worse things." Andr told me, while looking at Curt like he was some kind of disease.

"I did not ever do anything wrong, I just came to talk with Cupa." Curt said.

"How do you know her in the first place? And what are you planning to tell to her?" I asked.

"Just some things about some other things." He said.

"Like kiss her and tell her you still love her and then cheat on her again?!" Andr yelled at him.

"Look I told you I've made some mistakes in the past, but please trust me. I changed a lot since the last time you saw me." Curt said.

"Yeah sure, I totally believe you." Andr said.

I understood why she was mad, honestly hearing this I was getting kind of mad as well, but this Curt guy really changed it could be good for Cupa to talk to him.

"So what exactly are you planning to say if you would actually get the chance to speak with her?" I asked Curt again.

"I want to apologize for what I did, and close that chapter of my life." Curt said. It seemed like he wasn't lying, but I wanted to be really sure, so I looked at Andr and raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner.

Her reply was a reluctant nod, but she was still mad as she was keeping her distance from him and constantly looking at him.

At that moment, Kai came down the stairs blushing like crazy.

"Did you have fun?" I said with a smirk.

"Actually yeah, I kind of did. And I heard you also had fun this morning." He replied, also with a smirk.

"We did not!" Andr quickly said, blushing madly herself.

I facepalmed, because Kai didn't even mention Andr had anything to do with it. Well now he can be happy knowing he isn't the only one who tried things.

"Umm.. Can I talk to Cupa now?" Curt asked.

"Who _the fuck_ is that guy?" Kai rudely asked.

"That _fucking_ guy is Cupa's ex-boyfriend." Andr said.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Curt.

"I don't know why you're here, but she doesn't want to see you. I don't think she will ever want to see you again." Kai said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry for what I did, and I came to apologize to her." Curt said again.

Kai looked at me like to see if he was lying, so I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll ask if she wants to talk to you."

And so Kai went to ask Cupa exactly that.

* * *

After a while Kai slowly came back down the stairs, holding Cupa's hand. I could tell Cupa was quivering slightly.

"What do you want?" Cupa asked Curt very quietly. Everyone could tell she had cried when Kai was upstairs with her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did." Curt said, also in a quiet voice.

"If that's all you wanted to say I want to go back upstairs." Cupa said.

"No, it's not all I wanted to say. I also want to say that I regret cheating on you. I can't even remember why I did it, I just did. And when you left, my heart was shattered. I'm really sorry for what happened and what I I did to you." Curt sincerely said.

After his statement, Cupa nodded at Curt and slowly walked back upstairs.

"I'm just.. Going to check on her." Kai said, as he quickly scaled the stairway.

"So, Curt, how did you actually get here." I asked, since he looked kind of confused after all of that.

"I.. I Don't really know. All I know is that some guy was attacking a bunch of my friends, so I tried to kill him. Next thing I know, I'm in some old guy's house, turns out it was the same guy that attacked my friends, so I ran away. Then I heard Andr and came to this house." Curt slowly explained to me.

"That makes things.. Complicated. So you don't have a place to stay right now, do you?" I asked Curt.

"No, not really." He said.

"Well we can't let you stay here, since.. You know.. Cupa. Also Andr seems kind of upset with you so that's another thing." I said.

"I wasn't planning on staying here, honestly I was going to punch some trees and build a small house in the grassy area not far from here." Curt said.

"Yeah… You can't do that. You're going to have to find a job, so you can rent a cheap apartment." I told Curt, as I didn't know of any other way to find a place for him to stay.

"What's an apartment?" Curt asked, clearly confused.

"That doesn't matter. I'll give you the money to rent one until you find a job." I said.

"So where do I stay until then?" Curt asked, as he didn't have a place for the first few nights.

"I'll rent a room for you at the hotel. You can stay there for two nights, after that you'll move to an apartment." I told him.

"Alright can you show me where that is?" Curt asked, since he had no idea where he was.

"I'm sorry Andr, it looks like we won't be going on our date today." I said to Andr.

"Alright.. But we can go tomorrow right?" Andr asked, hoping to go on a date as soon as possible.

"School starts tomorrow, so we'll only have time to grab some coffee. I'm afraid it won't be such a fun date then." I said, quite sad that we wouldn't be able to go on a big date for at least a week.

' _I completely forgot about school. Well, I'll tackle that tomorrow I guess. For now, I'll show Curt to the hotel.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, I hit 2k words again. This chapter took forever, because I was busy watching anime. I apologize for the wait. Again.**

 **I want to thank V0pT for reviewing. You made my day like a month ago. Thanks.**

 **Also, if you spot a spelling mistake, please PM me so I can change it. I _hate_ spelling mistakes, but I'm too lazy to read the entire chapter myself.**

 **Uhh.. The next chapter probably isn't out yet, so you better re-read the everything up to now. kthxbai..**


	9. What do you mean, girlfriend?

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 8: What do you mean, girlfriend?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or the Mobtalker Mod.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Four times. That's how many times I tried to put something here. I don't even care anymore. Just start reading. Damn I fucking hate my wifi.**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt something on my legs. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't exactly light either. It also seemed to have a very weird and complicated shape.

When I checked to what it was, I first noticed a human-like figure on my legs. Then I saw the figure was almost completely naked. Then I saw it was Andr. In her underwear. Surprisingly revealing underwear might I add.

It was pretty simple, just a bra and panties, both purple with a black outline. She was also still wearing the enderman hat.

I didn't even think about why she was there at first, but now it dawned on me that her placement made no sense. She was almost naked, partially between my legs.

And that was the moment Kumi decided to wake up.

' _Shit, I have to hide her quickly.'_ Was my first rational thought this day.

And so I threw my blanket over my legs, which Andr was still in between, and hid her from Kumi's sight.

Kumi slowly woke up, and whispered: "Are you awake Jay?"

I debated staying quiet, but she would probably check if I were actually sleeping herself and accidentally find Andr in the proces. This was, of course, the outcome I wanted to avoid. So that wasn't an option.

"Yes, I just woke up." Is what I decided to whisper back.

"Is Andr also awake?" She asked, being thoughtful of not only me, but Andr too.

I was pretty sure she was still sleeping in that awkward position, so I decided to answer: "No, I think she's still sleeping."

"Oh, do you think I should go downstairs until she wakes up?" Kumi asked, since she didn't want to accidentally wake up Andr.

"That would probably be a good idea, but I have to wake Andr up now anyways, so you don't have to be too quiet." I said, just remembering that we had school today.

So Kumi went downstairs in her pajamas, to wait for us. While I tried waking Andr up by poking her belly. She didn't wake up from the pokes, so I thought of something else. This was poking her cheeks, but she didn't wake up from that either. This situation called for extreme measures.

"I shall now proceed to tickle you until you wake up!" I whisper-shouted(?) in her ear.

I started by tickling the bottom of her feet, gradually moving on to her slender legs. After the legs I moved up to her waist, followed by her.. Ahem.. Abdomen. Yes. That. When I had thoroughly 'tickled' her 'abdomen' I got to her neck, followed by her face. Which was not only red from embarrassment, but also anger.

Thinking back to my actions, none of them besides the bottom of her feet were actually tickling. I was just feeling her up.

Thinking about that made me flustered as well.

"So.. Ehm.. Precisely how long were you awake..?" I asked with sweat drops starting to form on my forehead.

"The entire time.." Andr said with a menacing tone.

"I'm sorry?" I tried apologizing, more sweat appearing.

I was met with silence. How was I supposed to know Andr could be this scary?

"Please don't be mad.." I said, a little scared of her.

Then she burst out in laughter. Which really confused me. Why would Andr laugh after what I did? I was literally feeling her up.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, feeling stupid for some reason.

"Haha.. Sorry, you face was just.. it just looked so funny when you were scared." Andr said, finally calming down from laughing.

I was so confused, I just knew I felt like a fool. I also knew I had a question.

"Why are you in your underwear Andr?" I asked, as she was still not wearing a lot.

"Ehm.. well.. You see.. I-I couldn't find my pajamas and I didn't want to sleep in my clothes, so.. Y-yeah that." She quickly explained her situation.

"Then.. Why are you in between my legs?" I asked to continue my assault of questions.

"So.. Uh.. I.. Ehm.. I thought it was a good sleeping place?" Andr asked, not sure why she chose this herself.

* * *

Kumi's P.O.V.

* * *

' _Jay and Andr are taking so long.'_ I thought, because it was taking Jay forever to wake Andr up.

' _Maybe I should just start breakfast without them, I'm starving here.'_ If they were going to take any longer, I think I might die of hunger.

I decided I would wait a little longer, but made myself some coffee. Jay said putting sugar in your coffee makes it better. So putting in a lot of sugar would make it a lot better, right? At least that's what I thought before I tried it.

When I had put in the sugar, I took a sip. Turns out, adding a lot of sugar does not make the coffee taste good at all. So I spit everything out in surprise, making a mess on the floor.

' _Oops.. I should clean this up. But I don't know where the cleaning supplies are.. I should just ask Jay.'_ I thought during my short panic.

So I ran up the stairs to Jay's room.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

* * *

Andr and I were just done changing, when Kumi came barging into the room. She saw we were just done changing and quickly apologized.

"Sorry for coming in without asking, but I accidentally spit some coffee on the floor. I want to clean it up, but I have no idea where the cleaning supplies are. So could you tell me where they are?" Kumi asked, panting from sprinting up the stairs and talking so fast.

"It's fine you don't have to apologize. The cleaning supplies are under the stairs, you should be able to find them easily. We're in a hurry so I won't be able to help you with the cleaning, sorry." I quickly said, because if Andr and I didn't hurry, we would be late to school.

I grabbed some extra notebooks for Andr, but didn't have any extra pencils. I was hoping she could just borrow one from someone else.

"Let's quickly grab some breakfast and go to school." I said, already walking out of my room, Andr following behind me.

* * *

Andr and I were running to school with food in our mouths, when I saw Kai and Cupa doing the same thing a bit further up the road.

"Look, that's Kai and Cupa. Let's catch up to them." I said, running a bit faster. Andr just nodded and increased her speed too.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I felt sore. No idea why, but it sure was annoying. I also woke up way later than I had intended. This was the exact reason for me running to school with Cupa this morning.

I had quickly grabbed some school supplies for Cupa and some extra supplies for Jay and Andr, since he does have his stupid moments.

While I was thinking about this morning, I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

"Hey Kai, wait up man!" Yelled Jay from behind me somewhere. I slowed down and Cupa did too.

Her breathing was erratic, possibly because she isn't used to so much running. She always seemed to have boundless energy, but she also has her limits.

"I didn't say stop running, we're going to be late if we don't keep up the pace." Jay told me and Cupa.

"Easy for you to say, we've been running for ten minutes. You've probably only run half of that." I told Jay. He lives closer to school, so the time he had to run was also shorter.

We were approaching the school gate, turns out if we took a few minutes longer we would've been late.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

* * *

We made it to the school just in time, but still had to check what classes Andr and Cupa were in. We quickly walked up to the message board, hoping to find the necessary information there.

Luckily for us, there was a list with all the new students and what classes they were in.

"Here it is. Andr and Cupa are both in our class. That makes a lot of things easier." I said, relieved that Andr didn't have to go to a different class as us.

"So.. What's our first period again?" Kai asked, as he was too lazy to check for himself.

"I believe it was math. What a stupid way to start." I commented on my least favorite subject in school.

* * *

After a few long hours, we were finally released from the first part of the day and started our well deserved lunch break.

I still wanted to talk to Kai about my strange situation with Andr this morning. I figured this was the only time I could talk to him, so I just kind started telling him.

"Hey Kai?"

"What's up?"

"Wanna hear something interesting?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"So this morning when I woke up, Andr was in between my legs."

"What!? How far did you go?"

"We didn't do anything idiot, though the was in her underwear, so actually I'm not sure if anything like that happened."

"Eh!? How would you not remember something like that?"

"Yeah, I guess I would remember that. She wasn't even sure why she was there herslef though."

"I don't think anything happened, since I know you would remember, but it's still kind of weird."

"Yeah, thought it was weird too."

And just like that, our conversation came to an abrupt end, both of us thinking about the awkward situation.

It was then that a rather frail looking boy walked up to Andr and asked her something with a slight blush on his face. I didn't hear what he said, so I waited until he was gone so I couls ask Andr.

"Hey Andr what was that about?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to meet behind the school building when classes are over."

"He looked kind of weak and I don't think he can beat you up or anything, but do you think I should come with you just to be sure?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that. Just don't interfere with the conversation unless something weird happens, okay?"

"That's understandable, I'll watch from a distance far enough to not hear you, but still able to see you and jump in if you need any help."

"Okay, thanks Jay." Andr smiled at me and we finished our lunch.

When we were all done with our lunch, the bell rang signaling the start of more classes and we slumped over to the classroom.

* * *

Halfway through our history class, a small paper airplane hit the side of my head. When I opened it I saw it was a note from Andr, asking how long the rest of the classes would take.

I quickly wrote something and threw it back. She expertly caught the tiny plane and opened it up.

When she was done reading, a sad expression was on her face. Apparently she didn't want the answer to be something along the lines of 'A very, very long time'.

* * *

"You're still coming with me, right Jay?" It seems it was finally dawning on her that she had to talk to a person on her own.

After I told Kai and Cupa they could go home without us, at which Kai raised his eyebrows and walked away with a giant grin on his face, I told Andr she should go talk to the frail boy now.

"Calm down, you talk with me and the others all the time." I told her.

"You don't understand. I don't know him and I have to talk to him without you there."

"I'll still be there, remember? It's not like I'm leaving you to talk to a stranger alone."

"I-I know that but I'm just scared I'll mess up and make him angry.."

"Like I said before, I'll move in if that happens and it's not like he'll be able to beat you regardless of my presence."

Andr remained silent, but reluctantly nodded.

* * *

The back of the school building was pretty empty. Just the back entrance and a grassy open space.

A little further up was a small park, in which I hid. I could still see Andr and rush in, but she had enough privacy to not be heard talking.

* * *

Andr's P.O.V.

* * *

I slowly walked up to boy when he saw me, silently greeting him with a nod. Now that I took a good look at him I could se he was quite a bit shorter than me. He had neck length black hair and brown eyes. He wore the same black school uniform as Jay and the other boys in the school did. He indeed looked quite frail, as Jay had told me multiple times.

"S-so what is it you wanted to talk about..?" I shyly asked the boy.

"Hi, I'm Zach. Well I just had a question I wanted to ask you, is that okay?" The boy, now known to be called Zach, said.

"S-sure.. T-that's fine.." I felt slightly intimidated be his overflowing social skills.

"Well, you see, I just wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I typed a long AN but that's gone cuz shit wifi. In short; Searching for gf irl, watch to much anime to be productive. Also, thanks for reviewing again V0pT. I'll call you Will from now on, since it's easier to type than V0pT. I would've taken a few months extra if it wasn't for your review. Next chapter out somewhere next week I think. Kthxbai..!**


	10. Shady people?

**The Real World**

 **Chapter 9: Shady people?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or the Mobtalker Mod.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, I know one week and over a month aren't the same thing.**

* * *

x Andr's P.O.V. x

* * *

"Eh!? I-I don't think I heard you right." I asked, afraid I didn't hear anything wrong at all.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Zack asked again.  
I wasn't expecting this. I felt my face go red and I started stuttering a lot in my answer.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, but I.. I uhm.. I'm a-already dating s-someone.." I said with my still red face.  
"I see.. So who is the lucky guy?" Zach asked.  
"H-his name is J-Jay.." I answered with a slight smile.  
"I see.. I see.. Well, Jay will regret ever being born then.. I'll make sure of that.." Zach said with an ominous grin.  
With that said he slowly walked away.

* * *

x Jay's P.O.V. x

* * *

I waited for the boy to go around the corner of the building, so I could go to Andr. I could see him with a creepy smile on his face, looking back at Andr one more time before turning around the corner.  
I walked over to Andr to see if she was alright.  
"Are you okay Andr? He didn't do or say anything perverted right?"  
"No he didn't.."  
"Then tell me why your face is so red."  
"That's.. Because.. H-he asked me to be his girlfriend.."  
"What..? What did you say? You didn't accept his request right..?"  
"N-no.. I told him I already have a boyfriend.."  
"Ah, good. I was worried there for a second. Then why the weird smile when he was walking away?"  
"W-well.. He said something about you regretting ever being born.."  
"Eh? Why would I with such a beautiful girlfriend..?"  
Andr's face went even redder at my comment and silently shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, do you still want to go on a date today?" I asked her.  
"Yes, definitely." Andr had an intense fire in her eyes while saying this.  
"Calm down, it was just a question. Anyway, we still have to go home first, to check on Kumi and change out of our uniforms." I told Andr.

* * *

We were walking back when we heard someone yell Andr's name.  
"Hey Andr!" It was the the boy from before.  
"What is he doing here?" Andr asked.  
"How should I know? It's not like I know him." I said.  
We quickened our pace to outrun him, but he ran towards us.  
"Hey wait up Andr, I have to tell your boyfriend something." He said, while failing bad at running after us. We stopped so he could catch up, seeing as he was going to follow us home otherwise.  
Andr hid behind me, because she didn't want to talk to him.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. What do you want?" I asked. I know it was kind of rude, but that doesn't matter with this guy.  
"Doom is approaching for you, my friend." He said, with the same creepy grin as before.  
"Let's go Andr, this guy's a lunatic." I told Andr. We walked away from the weird boy, this time without him following us.

* * *

When we walked into the house, the first thing I noticed waa the coffee stain on the ground. I thought Kumi was going to clean it up herself, but it looks like she didn't.  
"KUMI WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled through the house. This was going to take forever to get rid of.  
I heard Kumi running down the stairs, my face contorted into a frown. When she saw my face, she immediately knew why I was mad.  
"I'm really, really sorry Jay! I didn't mean to make a stain, but I have no idea how to clean it. I tried to tell you, but you and Andr were already gone." She said, looking very sincere.  
"I don't have time to deal with this right now. Could you stay home a little longer, I'm going on a date with Andr. Oh, try not to break anything while we're gone." I said, feeling sorry for being so mad at her.  
"Yes, of course. I won't break anything, I swear!" Kumi said. I hope she really doesn't, getting this stupid stain out is already going to take forever.  
Andr and I quickly changed out of our school uniforms, putting on some casual clothes.  
I decided on white shirt with a black zip-up hoodie over it. I left the zip open and the hood down, of course. As for my pants, I was wearing some simple dark gray jeans.  
When Andr came out of the bathroom, I swear my jaw hit the floor. I quickly checked if my nose was bleeding, which it luckily wasn't.  
The first thing I noticed was that she was wearing a short black skirt. As for the top, she wore a dark purple crop-top with the numbers six and nine on it in pink. She also wore her usual enderman hat. She did her hair differently too, it was in a ponytail now. I my opinion she looked really cute and kind of hot too.  
"Wow, you look really cute Andr." I said. I actually wanted to say hot first, but that would be too embarrassing for the both of us.  
"Why thank you good sir, I think you look really good today as well." Andr said with a smile. I just couldn't stop staring at her.. Face. It was so cute.  
"Jay you're staring at my face, why is that?" Andr said, concerned about her appearance.  
"Sorry, I just can't keep my eyes from looking at you." I admitted, wiping away the small line of drool that was coming out of my mouth.  
"Well then, shall we go my lady?" I asked Andr with a smirk, offering her my hand.  
"Why yes, I think that would be a great idea." She answered, also with a smirk.

* * *

We held hands and interlaced our fingers while walking to the mall. I had decided on going to the small coffee shop there, since I thought that would be a good place for a quick date. We didn't have the time to go all out today, so this was probably the best option.

When we arrived at the coffee shop, Andr chose a nice place by the window, so we could look at the people outside of the shop. We both ordered a coffee and Andr wanted a piece of cake with it.

"Hey Andr, want to play a game?" I asked.

"Sure Jay, what game though?"

"Let's describe people we see through the window, and see if it's funny."

"Okay, sounds simple enough, but you have to start."

"Alright, that's fine with me. Who to pick... "

"How about that guy with the coat there?"

"Yeah he'll do fine. He's obviously a very shady character, with the long black coat and sunglasses. I mean who wears sunglasses in a mall. The weird looking hat isn't helping either. It's clear to me that he secretly works as a clown in this mall on weekends, and doesn't have an official job."

"Why not?" Andr asked with a smile.

"Well, he is a NEET of course. All he does is play games at his home, but he wants to make kids here happy, that's why he works as a clown."

Andr had a large smile on her face as we finished our coffee. Andr had already finished her cake by stuffing it in her mouth and swallowing it whole.

"Sorry Jay, it seems I've already finished while I didn't even play the game." Andr said with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's okay Andr." I said with a small smile.

We left the coffee shop, but as soon as we stepped outside the man I described walked up to us.

"Hey you two kids over there!" The shady man yelled at us.

"Are you talking to us?" I asked the man.

"Yeah you!" The man yelled.

Andr quickly hid behind me, as the man sounded angry for some reason.

"You have to give me $10.000, or your friends will die." The angry man said.

"Why would I do that and how do you know who my friends are anyway. I don't even know you." I told him.

"Just get me $10.000 by 5 P.M. this friday, or they'll die. We'll meet here." He said, then walked away like nothing happened.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked myself.

"I think he's just crazy." Andr said.

"Yeah, you're probably right Andr." I said, hoping she was indeed right.

"Let's just go home and rest alright?" Andr asked me, since there was nothing more to do here.

* * *

When we were home home, I immediately texted Kai about what happened with Zack and the shady guy. I explained the whole scenario so he could grasp the situation. He texted back saying the shady man we had encountered had something to do with the thing Zack said about the 'Doom is approaching'.

' _Why would some random old guy have something to do with Zack?'_

I quickly texted Kai back about the man having nothing to do with Zack, and was probably just crazy seeing as I didn't know him. He insisted that Zack was an evil demon lord that used his mind control spell to corrupt the poor man, then controlled him into saying that stuff.

' _Yeah, sure Kai, he's a demon lord.'_

I ended the conversation on 'It's probably nothing'.

* * *

During dinner, I also told Kumi about everything that happened that day.

"It's not that I'm hoping Kai is right, but I think he is." Kumi pondered.

"You weren't there, the man was just crazy and saw us, so he asked for money. That's all there is to it, he doesn't actually know you, Cupa or Kai, so how could he kill you?" Andr said, siding with me.

"I don't know, I just feel like he knows who we are somehow." Kumi said.

"Whatever, it's probably just somebody's messed up idea of a prank." Andr said. She seemed really adamant about it not being true.

"Whatever, it's not the end of the week yet anyway. Let's just go to sleep." I said, ending the discussion. I was getting tired too, so it was a pretty good excuse to stop the conversation.

* * *

We got to my room, but remembered that someone had to sleep on the floor. I, being the generous person I am, told Andr and Kumi they could sleep on the bed while I'd sleep on the floor.

"Jay, you have to leave, remember." Andr said with a sly smile on her face, "We know you want to watch, but we don't want you to see anything… For now at least…"

After we changed, we discussed our sleeping arrangements again since Andr wanted to sleep with me. After said conversation, we kept the arrangements how I wanted them before.

Luckily, I was able to fall asleep easily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, this wasn't a week but close enough I guess.. Not really. I made the chapter a little shorter, because this was a better place to end than what I had first planned. Well, onto the reviews, of which there were actually quite a lot this time (Yay!). Thank you everyone who left a review! (Also next chapter in 27347 days or so)**

 **To yur boi Will: Yeh this is a little late, but I looked at that game and it didn't actually look that crappy.**

 **To Guest 1: Trust me, I'll continue but the updates might be a few weeks apart.**

 **To ILoveThisFanFic: Again, I'll update eventually. And about that scene.. Uhh.. I don't know yet? I planned to have one, but it's hard to find the correct place for it.**

 **To Guest 2: YES I FUCKIN LOVE IT TOO!**

 **To WosJeJu: Thanks for the support! I'll try to continue reaching you expectations? Or something like that?**

 **To WOSJEJU AGAIN Y DID U LEAVE 3 REVIEWS I MEAN THANKS BUT WHY: Yes, Let's just say I was kidnapped so it seems like I didn't procrastinate. I am also dead.. On the inside oof.**

 **To sonic: Yes I also liked writing the chapter! And thanks for the support!**

 **Again thanks to everyone who left a review (And/or favorited and/or followed)! I really appreciate it! See you in** **27347 days or so.. kthxbai**


End file.
